lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Trail Blazer Studios
|founder = Trailblazer101 |founded = June 1st, 2017 August 23rd, 2017 |employee = Trailblazer101 |owner = Trailblazer101 |division = Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts Blazing Publishers Inferno Productions Imagination Entertainment |subsidiary = Nostalgic Games |product = See below }} Trail Blazer Studios, LLC is a mass media, entertainment, and production company owned by Trailblazer101, the owner of the LMMCU Wiki. The company was founded on June 1st, 2017, as Imagination Studios, but was renamed to its current name on August 23rd, 2017. Trail Blazer Studios focuses on the independent development and distribution of several unique and original intellectual properties, which are created through the company's products that consist of various live-action and animated films and television series. Some of the company's properties are traditionally intended to spawn individual media franchises while other properties remain as largely standalone works. Among the company's various properties, their notable franchises include ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, the Arthurian Universe, the ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise, the ''Surge'' trilogy, and the Wikia Cinematic Universe, while the company's standalone properties primarily consist of the films Blitz, Crimson City, Imagination Spike, an untitled science-fiction heist film, and an untitled science-fiction thriller film, and the TV series Cloud Man and its' spin-off Zapper, the Imagination Spike spin-off Cyber Raiders, Doctor Trail, Red Defender, The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt, Under Arrest, an untitled post-apocalyptic TV series, and an untitled science-fiction thriller TV series. The company is also developing the product presentation event Trail Blazer Experience and a tie-in TV series The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer for the event's first season, which will be hosted by Trail to unveil information about the company's properties, and has also unveiled information about their products at LMMCU conventions including L16 Expo since July of 2017 and the LMMCU Anniversary Festival since Trail's founding of it in August of 2019. Trail Blazer Studios also owns the divisions Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts, which focuses on the construction and maintenance of LMMCU Land attractions including the theme park Trail Blazer Universe and the public resort The Trail House Resort, which are centered on the company's properties, Blazing Publishers, which focuses on the creation and publishing of novels and comic book series, Inferno Productions, which focuses on the development and distribution of standalone adult-oriented properties, and Imagination Entertainment, which focuses on the development and distribution of unrealistic and adapted intellectual properties, and the subsidiary Nostalgic Games, which focuses on the development and publishing of interactive video games, apps, consoles, and services. These companies are used to house more properties under Trail Blazer Studios, which are often works associated with other forms of media different from the companies' main films and TV series products, while Trail Blazer Studios also works closely with Blazing Publishers for the comic book series adaptation of ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise and with Nostalgic Games for the consoles the BlazeBox and the Blaze Oblong, the virtual assistant Firestar, the gaming controller the LCon, which was also developed with iNinjago Studios, and the streaming service the Nostalgic Network. The company also collaborates with other LMMCU-based companies for some of their properties, including Solar Studios through a distribution partnership for an untitled cyberpunk whodunit film, and iNinjago Studios for The LEGO DC Super-Villains Arc as part of the LMMCU Arcs, while the company is also developing collaboration properties with four other companies and is developing an untitled conspiracy film on the IWFC Wiki. Trail Blazer Studios previously collaborated with Solar Studios, Marty McCorps, and Shane Studios for some of their properties, which included the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe TV series The Trail Blazer Adventures and its' crossover with Marty McCorps' Miles and the Virusverse, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, with the former two, Fury with the former, Surge with the latter two separately, and Imagination Spike and Bolt Traction with the latter, however, these partnerships were ended after experiencing complications with them, and were either re-developed solely under Trail Blazer Studios to continue them independently or were canceled altogether. In addition to the company's partnerships for their collaboration properties, Trail Blazer Studios has also made several property transactions with other companies including Shatara Studios, iNinjago Studios, and Navstar Productions, and with the company's divisions Blazing Publishers, Inferno Productions, and Imagination Entertainment, and with their subsidiary Nostalgic Games to acquire or transfer properties to and out of the company for media franchises and standalone properties, and providing more properties for the companies that Trail Blazer Studios owns, largely to benefit Trail's creative interests. List of Products Films Live-action * Blitz * Bolt Traction * Crimson City * Gawain and the Green Knight * Imagination Drain * Imagination Spike * Merlin * Surge * The Fall of Arthur * The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age * Untitled conspiracy film * Untitled cyberpunk whodunit film * Untitled science-fiction heist film * Untitled science-fiction thriller film * Untitled superhero film * Untitled third Imagination Spike film * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur film * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur spin-off film Animated * AD * Green Life * iNinjago * MilesRS * Shade: King of Atlantis * SkylanderLord: Press Start * SpellCast * SpellCast: Forgotten World * The Brick Resistance * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Shado Movie * The LMMCU * The Long Trail * Time to GameTime! * Untitled The LMMCU sequel * Untitled AnthonyM film * Untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel * Untitled Trigger Happy the Gremlin film * Wikiverse Warriors TV Series Live-action * Cyber Raiders * Under Arrest * Untitled I.R.S.S. spin-off TV series * Untitled science-fiction thriller TV series Animated * Cloud Man * Doctor Trail * Red Defender * Shade the Apprentice * The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer * Trail Blazer Experience * Untitled post-apocalyptic TV series * Untitled SpellCast spin-off prequel TV series * Zapper Arcs * The LEGO DC Super-Villains Arc Merchandise * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Firestar * LCon * Nostalgic Network Attractions * The Trail House Resort * Trail Blazer Universe Gallery Trail Blazer Studios Doctor Strange Logo.png|An alternate logo for the company themed after that was created for Trail by Dimensional Paradox. Trivia * Trail Blazer Studios was originally founded as Imagination Studios, but was chosen to be renamed on August 23rd, 2017, to Trail Blazer Studios as Trail decided the name was more suitable for the company. ** The Imagination Studios name was an influence for the name of Trail's independent production company Imagination Entertainment, which centers on the development of unrealistic and adapted intellectual property content. On October 17th, 2019, Imagination Entertainment was transferred as a division of Trail Blazer Studios after Trail cut-off its previous independent division Inferno Indie Studios, which was re-purposed on November 16th, 2019 as Inferno Productions. * Trail Blazer Studios has housed several properties, including films, TV series, and video games, that have since been transferred to other companies, had development partnerships ended, or were acquired or re-acquired from other companies through transactions, which were all often done to benefit Trail's interests, creative ideas, and pursuit of unique and realistic properties being balanced through his companies. These properties include: ** The video games LEGO Multiverse, Rift Masters, Sherlock: The Game Is On, and The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game, which were continued from Trail Blazer Studios' time as Imagination Studios and were transferred to the companies' gaming subsidiary, Nostalgic Games, after it was founded on February 20th, 2018. ** The film Bullseye, which was given to Shatara Studios on December 20th, 2018, in exchange for Trail Blazer Studios acquiring Arrowsmith, Gallick, High Roads, Mister Doctor, and The Clone Masters. After the transaction, High Roads was given to iNinjago Studios on December 21st, 2018, but was canceled on March 23rd, 2019, while Gallick was transferred to Navstar Productions on December 29th, 2018, where it will be re-developed, with the other properties that Trail Blazer Studios acquired being canceled. ** The film Imagination Spike and its' sequel Imagination Drain, which were being developed with UnkleShane and his company Shane Studios since March 26th, 2019 to conceive a different plot for the films. However, on August 1st, 2019, Trail decided to change the plot of Imagination Spike to a revised story of his initial plans after having creative differences with Shane, whose pitch for the film was re-developed as a separate film for Shane Studios that was announced as Pestilled Pursuit on August 16th, 2019. A spin-off TV series centered on the Cyber Raiders team was being planned by Trail since September 13th, 2019, and was initially planned to be announced at Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel in December of 2019, although these plans were abandoned after they were discussed with Shane, who instead favored a TV series centered on the Fraction Foundation's original form the Cyclone Corporation, entitled Cyclone in the Egress. On September 30th, 2019, Trail chose to continue working on the films as solo projects without Shane's involvement due to further creative differences with the plot and spin-offs and created a new story and more original characters rather than ones inspired by his friends, while also scrapping plans for Cyclone in the Egress. Despite this, on October 8th, 2019, Trail initially gave the films to Shane amid controversy surrounding disputes over the projects, which were intended to be re-developed at Shane Studios by then, with Trail developing Cyber Raiders as a standalone TV series separate from the films, featuring the Cyber Raiders team under a new conception. On October 14th, 2019, Trail re-acquired the films and continued to re-develop them with more original content, while also re-using concepts for the Operation Lifecycle simulation program, the spy thriller themes, and original characters for the films that were created for Cyber Raiders, which was re-positioned as a standalone spin-off of the films. On October 31st, 2019, Trail announced that a sequel to Imagination Spike and Imagination Drain was in development and that it would further explore the new elements from the films. ** The film Surge, which was being developed with UnkleShane and his company Shane Studios since March 27th, 2019 to be set in the Phenomenal Anomalies Cinematic Universe (PACU) after Trail and Shane discussed connecting it with that universe's film Burst. However, on April 11th, 2019, Trail abandoned this after having miscommunications with Shane regarding the lead character's powers and chose the following day to initially re-develop the film to be set in the same universe as another Trail Blazer Studios film, Blitz. However, these plans were scrapped on April 27th, 2019, as Trail felt the films didn't work well together, with a trilogy consisting of Fury and another superhero film being developed alongside Surge in collaboration with MilesRS677 and his company Marty McCorps on May 28th, 2019 after Trail chose to abandon plans for a shared universe. On October 15th, 2019, Trail began a new partnership with Shane to develop Bolt Traction as part of the PACU after discussing plans for a collaboration in the universe. On October 19th, 2019, Trail abandoned the partnership with Marty McCorps in favor of developing Surge as a standalone project, and on October 23rd, 2019, Trail announced that Bolt Traction was added as the second film of a newly planned trilogy starting with Surge after Shane ended the partnership on October 21st, 2019 over disagreements with Trail, with the third film of the trilogy set to re-purpose ideas and concepts that Trail had previously pitched for the PACU on April 10th, 2019 that wasn't pursued. ** The films Blazer, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, and the untitled urban crime drama war film, and the TV series Infinity, Savage Island, and Silver Mirror Ninja, which were transferred to Trail Blazer Studios' independent production division, Inferno Indie Studios, after it was founded on August 7th, 2019. On October 10th, 2019, Trail cut-off Inferno Indie Studios because it was a conflict of interest, with a majority of the company's properties being canceled, while Blazer was given to Shatara Studios, and the untitled urban crime drama war film and Infinity were transferred to Imagination Entertainment, and on October 18th, 2019, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún was also transferred to Imagination Entertainment, with each property continuing development. On November 16th, 2019, Trail re-purposed Inferno Indie Studios as Inferno Productions with a new slate of standalone properties, which included the film Mystery Novel and Savage Island being re-developed as The Savages. On December 2nd, 2019, Trail announced that the company had abandoned content partnerships in favor of focusing on standalone adult-oriented properties. ** The film The LMMCU and other films in the Wikia Cinematic Universe, which were acquired from iNinjago Studios on August 29th, 2019. Additional films and a formal "waves" grouping system were added to the franchise following Trail Blazer Studios' acquisition of it, with Trail taking over as the sole helmer of the franchise. ** The TV series Spider-Man Noir, which was transferred on September 23rd, 2019 to Trail Blazer Studios' independent production division, Imagination Entertainment, after it was founded on September 7th, 2019. ** The film Creation Collision, which was re-developed as a comic book series on October 16th, 2019, and was transferred to Blazing Publishers. ** The TV series for the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe including The Trail Blazer Adventures and its' crossover with Marty McCorps' Miles and the Virusverse, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, which were canceled by Trail and Miles on November 26th, 2019 to pursue more original and unique properties at Solar Studios. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:June Category:August Category:2017 Category:LMMCU Award nominees